Heart Of The Sea
by Mystic Sorrow
Summary: Sakura was saved from drowning when she was 11. Now, ten years later, Sakura was on her way to be married to the Prince of the Suna Kingdom. Unfortunately her ship is attacked by pirates. But not just any pirates, Sasuke Uchiha. Her long lost love.
1. Prologue

**10 years ago**

The waves churned slowly in the late time of twilight. The large ship was slowly rocking to the soft tune of the sea, making the young boy who was leaned against the ship's railing. His dark hair and clothes made him blend into the night. His onyx eyes skimmed over the water, gazing dreamily into thought. The creaks of the floor boards made him turn to find an older man stalking over to him. His matching dark hair and eyes made him as invisible in the night like the younger boy. He slowly made his way beside the boy by the railing and looked over the ocean along with him.

"Now what are you doing out here so late, brother?" The older boy asked.

The younger boy just continued to silently gaze out at the water. Yes, the ocean fascinated him on a regular basis, but something about tonight. It was strange. He just got the feeling that he needed to be watching over the waves that night.

"Sasuke? Did you hear me? Mother will be concerned if she finds you up this late at night."

The younger boy let out a huff of frustration as his older brother pulled out the "mother card", but he just couldn't shake the urge to stay out in the night's breeze.

"Yeah, Itachi. I heard you. I just, . . . have this feeling I need to stay out here." The younger one muttered softly.

He could feel his brother's gaze on him, but he just kept his eyes on the water below. Just when he was about to take his brother's offer to go to bed, something caught his eye. It was darker then the ocean and stood out. It was small and he finally realized it was a person when he heard a small whimper and sharp cough.

"What was th-"

"Go get Dad and the doctor." The younger boy yelled to his brother before jumping over the railing and into the waters below.

As soon as his body hit the icy liquid, his body stung all over. When he was able to push himself to the surface, he greedily gasped for air and quickly moved his arms trying to keep himself from the waves strong grasps. He blinked rapidly, trying to get the salt water and wet hair out of his eyes. He frantically turned his body trying to locate that shape he had seen floating below. But all he could see was the waves harshly lapping against his face. Over the sound of the water he could hear the crew screaming, "Prince Sasuke. What are you doing?", his mother and brother yelling in horror, then there was his father's stern voice shouting, "Sasuke, you get out of there this instant!" But in the mix of all those hectic noises, he heard the same cough that he had heard before. He turned his head trying to find the source of the sound. It came five more times till he finally found the shape twenty feet to his right.

He pushed himself closer till he could tell they were only a foot away.

"Hey," He called out. "Are you okay? Can you hear me?"

There were a few more coughs before he heard a soft and frail voice call out, "Please, help me!"

He frantically moved closer till his hands grazed over wet skin. He tightened his grip around an arm and pulled the small body closer to him. Wrapping one arm tightly around the waist and shouted, "There's someone out here. Throw down a rope!"

He waved his free arm and waited till someone finally threw down a rope. Seeing as there was only one free hand, he held on as tightly as he possibly could and called out to pull him up.

He felt a hard tug on his arm as his body slowly made it's way up the large ship's side. After what felt like hours, he felt the crew man's strong arms pull him back onto the deck. He coughed and gagged out the water that had made it's way into his lungs. As one of the men put a towel around his shoulders, he told them he was fine and to check on the other person.

When he finally was able to see clearly again, he looked over to where they had laid down at his side. Though, he was taken aback by noticing it was a young girl.

She was about the same age as him, around eleven years old. Everything on her was soaking. Her shoulder length pink hair was clinging to her cheeks, neck and forehead. She looked paler then a person should be and she was shaking like a leaf. Her eyes were clutched tight and her teeth chattering. The towel placed over her and the body clinging clothes were making her look so small and fragile.

Everyone was running around and yelling. He could tell she was scared.

He looked up to see his mother telling his father to calm down while his brother knelt next to him and gently patted his younger brother's back.

"Itachi . . . " He started softly.

His brother slowly nodded and stood. He motioned for everyone to give his brother and the young girl some space to breath. After a few moments of protest, they all finally agreed as they started looking around for a ship that she might have fallen from and the women decided to start setting up a room.

As soon as he felt the group was far enough away he turned his attention back to his almost victim of the water.

"Hey," he whispered softly. She twitched a little and let out a soft whimper. "Are you okay?"

He watched her slowly open her eyes to reveal gorgeous emerald orbs. She looked around her surroundings and took in a shaky breath. Soon her eyes landed on him.

"Wh-where am I?" she asked with a soft and innocent voice.

He took a moment to just gasp at her. Girls have always taken a liking to him and his brother, but he'd never taken much interest in them. But she, . . . This girl was somehow . . . breath taking.

"Your on the ship of the King and Queen of Konoha." He told her quietly. He didn't want to scare her by being loud.

She was breathing slower now and seemed to have calmed down a little.

"And . . . And wh-who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I pulled you out of the water. Do you know what happened?"

She clutched her towel closer to her body as she answered, "N-no, I . . . I can't remember anything."

They were quiet for a few minutes till he answered, "What's your name?"

She looked at him before answering the question.

"It's Sakura. I-I don't remember my last name."

He gave her a small, reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Sakura, your safe now." He said softly.

He looked over to see the crew starting to make their way back over, noticing the drowning girl had woken up. She followed his eyes to the now approaching group and he saw her start to shrink a little. He let his fingers softly touch her arm. She turned to him and reached for his hand. He was shocked by the action.

"Please don't leave me." She pleaded.

He looked into her scared and lonely eyes and gave her hand a gentle squeeze as he whispered, "I promise. I'm not leaving you."


	2. Chapter 1

In the mid-morning air, the salty sea breeze carried itself across the sea and towards the vast kingdom of Konoha. It drifted over the walking citizens who were to preoccupied by their own needs to notice the hint of adventure in the wind. Hoping to find more attention, the salty tasting air headed towards the large castle seated in the back of the kingdom. Darting between gates, towers and silky curtains, it finally found someone who would certainly appreciate its crisp message.

Her long pink locks moved with the playful wisps of the breeze's invisible grasp. Emerald eyes turned from the mirror to her open balcony, questioning the sudden burst of bland gusts coming through its doors. She smiled when the clumsy and gallant atmosphere reminding her of its human form.

His black hair and how she loved to run her fingers through it. Onyx eyes that always only seemed to be bright in her present. Hands that always held hers in a caring and gentle manner. His smile was only ever real, sincere when directed to her. All these attributes were wonderful, but . . . just much to painful to think about.

She loved the sea, its smell and the breeze that it always sent to her every morning. Though, sadness always followed after it. Telling her that he wasn't there for her to run her fingers through his hair, his eyes could no longer gasp upon her, hands could no longer warm her's. No smile was ever going to look at her like his had. No longer.

she looked down from her mirror. She couldn't look at herself and try to hear his words in her mind.

_You look beautiful, Sakura. You always have been._

Her pink tresses went down to her mid back and was pulled back by a sleek red bow into a half ponytail, cascading over her shoulders. She wore a red satin dress, sleeves going to just above her elbow then loose fabric hanging at it's end. The collar was to low cut for her taste and made a square form, showing her collar bone and flattening her chest to show that she had some at all to show. The middle section of her shirt was tight, then the skirt folded out into a loose hanging waterfall, covering her legs and just showing the tips of her black flats. Darker red made itself into a faint pattern of vines and twisting flowers all along the fabric. She had slightly transparent gloves over her hands, going to her wrists. Around her neck was a long, golden chain that went under her dress and ended in the valley of her breasts, holding a single golden ring. It was a thing band, very modern.

"Beautiful," she chuckled softly to no one. "I've only ever believed your words."

She finally had the courage to look at herself in the mirror hanging in her room after repeating his words again. But she didn't have long, for a knock soon came against the wood of her door.

"Come in." She called.

Then in strode the brother of the man she had giver her heart to. His long, black locks were tied in a tail behind him. Lines under his dark eyes seemed to make him more trusting, in her opinion.

"Good morning, Sakura. Are you ready?" He asked, a trace of doubt in his voice.

She smiled at him and acted as if nothing was wrong, "Good morning, Itachi. Yes I'm ready to go."

He held the door open for her and closed it quietly behind her before proceeding down the hall beside her. They walked in silence till the prince finally had to ask.

"So, you're really going through with it?"

She didn't look up at him, just followed the floor with her eyes as she answered, "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?"

He glanced at her with a sad smile.

"Sakura, I know you still have feelings for my brother. Even though he . . . "

As his voice faltered she mimicked his smile to her own.

"Yes, I will and always have only had eyes for him. Ever since he pulled me out of the water I've known he was going to be the one to take my heart from me." She said softly.

He was quiet for a moment. Contemplating what to say.

"You still wear his ring?" He said motioning to her necklace.

She nodded. "How could I not? He gave it to me the last time I saw him."

"yes, before . . . " His words all seemed to be escaping him today, she noticed.

But, she thought. Everyone gets like that thinking of him.

Before they could continue their tense conversation, they found they were already in front of the horse drawn carriage awaiting them. Standing in between them and the transportation were two adults with forced smiles.

One was a middle aged man, his dark brunette hair was combed back, our of the way of his dark eyes that his sons both inherited, though their youngest seemed to get his from his mother. His hands were clasped behind his back, shoulders brushing the female beside him. She was aged as well, though she didn't show it. Her long black hair was behind her shoulders as to not get in her way. her warm eyes trailing the two younger children.

"Hello your majesties." Sakura bowed.

"Oh, Sakura. How many times have we told you. Call us by our names, if not mom and dad." Mikoto smiled.

The three sweat dropped at the Uchiha mother's usual ways.

"Of course, Mikoto. I'm sorry." Sakura giggled.

Soon the two woman were hugging and the mother figure to the girl whispered, "You don't have to go, you know."

As they parted, Sakura shook her head slowly. "No, it's the least I can do after you all took me in for ten years. I don't know where I would be without you."

"And we without you." Spoke the man who had been quiet till then.

Sakura turned to him and then gave a smile as she said, "Thank you, Fujikato."

He took the girl into his arms and hugged her tightly as she returned it.

"You may not be my biological daughter, but you will always have a spot in our family." He said after letting her go.

"Thank you, again." Tears sparkling the edge of her eyes.

"We ought to be on our way now, Sakura." Itachi spoke softly.

"Yes," She chimed. "I promise to come and visit soon. And a letter will be sent as soon as we arrive, don't worry."

Both leaders nodded gravely. Sad for them to go.

"Travel safely." Mikoto said lastly.

"We will." Sakura promised as the door closed behind them.

As soon as the horses started to trot away she sighed, "Well, I guess we're off to my fiance's kingdom now."

* * *

"Oi, Oi. This rocking is getting me sea sick!" Yelled a wobbly voice.

"Well, get used to it. The waves are rough in this area and if you don't shut up I'm gonna get idiot sick and that will never go away." Said a lazy sounding voice.

"Hey, you wanna repeat that Lazy-Ass?"

"No, don't feel like it. Too troublesome." He sighed.

"Hey, Shikamaru! Naruto! Both of you shut your mouths and get back to work." Screamed a voice across the deck.

Shikamaru slowly rose off his back, muttering how "troublesome" working was, but continued his way down the stairs. Naruto, on the other hand, rolled his eyes toward the Hyuuga then walked swiftly towards the cabin just a few feet away.

He gave one knock, signaling he was coming and opened the door not waiting for the "Come in" he didn't receive.

"So, where are we headed exactly, Teme?"

He watched as a dark figure turned in the chair in front of the desk in the middle of the room. His black hair blending into the room, onyx eyes half closed in thought and face completely expressionless as he folded his arms in front of him, resting his elbows on the desk and hands raised to cover his mouth as he spoke, "The Konoha ship heading this way. That's our target."

* * *

**I'm sorry, but I just had to do a Sasusaku pirate story. Couldn't help myself :)**


	3. Chapter 2

_Dark orbs gazed upon the young woman before him, her head bowed so her bangs shielded the tears she knew would fall. Her arms wrapped themselves around her, not from the cold but to prevent the obvious shaking of her shoulders._

_"I don't know how long I'll be gone."_

_She gave a slight nod of the head to show her acknowledgment and, instinctively, his hands reached for hers. He squeezed her tiny palms between his larger ones reassuringly as he tried to give her a small smile. She looked into his eyes, trying with her whole being not to cry, but the tears fell as if to show him what this was doing to her. His shoulders visibly tensed._

_"Sakura," he pleaded softly, squeezing her hands harder. "Sakura, you know I cannot stand the sight of your tears."_

_At that she blinked furiously, sniffling out a strangled "sorry"._

_Sasuke let out a defeated sigh and loosened his grip on her hands ever so slightly. He moved to pull her tightly against his chest, wrapping his arms protectively around her._

_"It's alright, I'm the one who should be sorry." He said into her pink locks before gently kissing her hair._

_He felt her body give a slight shudder before folding her arms around his waist, pulling him effectively closer to her. She sobbed into and twisted the fabric of his expensive clothing while ruining it in the process._

_"Sakura," came a comforting voice moments later. "My love, I have to go."_

_"No!" she squealed as he began to untangle himself from her. "No, please. Please don't leave me."_

_Sasuke opened his mouth to respond but a loud shout rang across the palace gardens._

_"You highness, the boat will be leaving any minute!"_

_He turned, never letting his grasp slack on the sobbing girl to yell, "I'm busy! Tell them to wait. That is an order!"_

_The guard flinched before turning to run off and report the prince's message to the captain._

_Sasuke watched as he disappeared, but the shaking bundle in his grasp made him turn his attention back in front of him. She had buried her face deeply into his chest, her grasp on him almost as strong as the one he had on her the night he pulled her out of the water five years previous. He took a few moments to just comfort her, rubbing his fingers soothingly up her spine and whispering loving words into her ear that would have made her giggle hours before._

_"Sakura," he finally said sternly, but in a gentle tone. "The ship will be leaving soon, I must go."_

_Her body stiffened and in turn her slowly ran his fingers through her long pink locks. He was getting no where. She obviously hated the idea of his leaving just as much as he. If he had the choice he would stay with her forever, demanding the priest marry them that instant. But she was still, in an aggravating way, an orphan and until she turned the legal age of eighteen he could do no such thing without a guardian's approval._

_"Sakura-"_

_"NO!"_

_Her outburst stopped him from continuing, waiting to see if she had more to say._

_"You said..." Sakura began before a sob overtook her already frail voice. "You told me, promised me you would never leave me. What are you doing now? If you're leaving, does that mean you-" she stopped again. "Did you ever love me?"_

_His body stiffened and eyes widened at that. She suddenly shoved him off of her, causing him to stumble back a few steps before catching him balance once again. Her emerald irises glared at him with nothing but utter sadness._

_"I am such a fool." She brought up a hand to mask her tear streaked cheeks and then turned so as not to look at him. "Go! I'm sure you're needed and I wouldn't want to keep you all waiting."_

_His fists clamped shut in anger as he looked at the girl before him. How could she say that? Since she came to live with them he had giver her no reason to think he didn't love her. That was all he had felt for her since he first caught sight of her floating there in those dark waters. Without another moments hesitation he quickly grabbed her arm and spun her to face him._

_"Sasuke I said-"_

_He found out when he was fourteen that the only way to ever get the woman to shut up was to do it himself. His lips covered hers, stopping her from even remembering her sentence as well as say it. Her body acted on instinct, her mouth obediently opening to greet his and her arms wriggling to free themselves from his grip so as to go around his neck. Sasuke felt her give him a soft whimper, begging him to let her go. He gave into the request, but soon felt himself get pulled in closer._

_She felt him smirk against her mouth but decided to ignore it and take in what she could of their last moment. The way he gently tugged at her skirts out of habit, the way his hair felt as she ran her fingers through it, the drop she felt in her stomach as their tongues battled silently against one another. She might not have this for a long time, so she might as well enjoy it._

_Sasuke was the one to pull away, but the need to kiss her again was strong. Sakura was still breathing hard so he decided to go for her neck instead. She took in a sharp breath as a feather soft kiss tickled the corner of her jaw. He traced his way down her skin to the rim of her dress collar where her collar bone show._

_He nuzzled her ear with his nose affectionately, an act he had been doing since they met; even before they confessed their love, before the first kiss and before they first shared a bed. It gave him comfort and her the little show of affection she needed to know he cared. Sasuke took a deep intake of her scent and felt Sakura stiffen beneath him, knowing what was coming next._

_"Sakura," he whispered against the lobe of her ear. "I have to go."_

_Her grip on his clothing tightened for a few moments before going slack and reluctantly letting him out of her arms. She looked awful. Eyes bloodshot and the faint track of tears running down her cheeks. Her face was flushed and her hair was a mess, but she still somehow looked beautiful._

_"You're beautiful." He whispered his thoughts, kissing her lightly underneath her right eye._

_"No I'm not." She replied stubbornly in a slightly hoarse voice._

_Sasuke was tempted to tell her other wise and that in his eyes she could never be anything but beautiful. Instead he gently brushed a stray pink lock away from her face and gave her a small, rare smile._

_"I have to disagree, my lady."_

_She said nothing, just gazed at the spot beside his boots, wondering why the grass looked so green on such a sad day._

_"Please don't go." She tried one last time._

_"I must. Itachi is staying here to take care of the matters over the war with the sound and father is too ill to travel now." Sasuke stated back coldly._

_Worth a shot._

_"Then-" Sakura started softly. "Then can't I at least see you off? Take the carriage with you to the docks? Walk you down the drive? Why are you making me stay here, in the garden?"_

_She watched as he gave another heavy sigh, this time bending down so as to be straight in her line of sight. When he opened his onyx orbs once again all she could see along with her reflection was deep, raw emotion that made her heart pound in her ears._

_"Because, my sweet, beautiful cherry blossom," Sasuke said giving her a sad smile. "I could not bring myself to leave you."_

_Before she even had a chance to react he hesitantly reached into his coat pocket and brought out a small wooden box. Slowly opening it, he revealed a thin, simple golden band that was tucked neatly between two small cushions to support it._

_"Wha . . ."_

_"Sakura . . ." Sasuke gave an irritated huff along with silent curses under his breath. "My love, I don't have much time. I know this is sudden but," he dropped onto one knee. "Marry me?"_

_Sakura stared wide eyed at the beautiful, wonderful man in front of her in complete awe and shock._

_"Not now of course . . ." he saw the slight disappointment in her eyes and quickly reassured her, "but as soon as I come back. About two months from now, and I will be yours. Anytime and anywhere."_

_He sat on the ground a few more moments before a shout was calling for him again and he quickly stood._

_Sasuke turned to the girl and softly asked, "So? Fair enough?"_

_As response she threw her arms around his neck and hastily pressed their lips together. She heard him give a smug laugh before kissing back; slipping the ring on her finger as he did so._

_"I go, knowing I have you to return to." He whispered. "I lo-"_

"Sakura!"

Said girl blinked the memory from her thoughts as she turned to see the prince standing behind her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Itachi. What was that?"

"Sakura, are you sure-"

"Your highness!"

Itachi and Sakura both watched as one of the crew men quickly ran to their sides, obviously aggravated.

"What is it?" Itachi asked.

"Sir, one of the men just spotted an unknown ship."

"Sound fleet?" Itachi asked, stiffening.

"No sir. Pirates."

* * *

**Yay! Flashbacks are fun, yeah? Haha and yes...implied sex. No biggie, but there will be more juicy details later. **


	4. Chapter 3

"Sakura, stay in your quarters and don't come out until I come to get you, understand?" Itachi said as he dragged her down below the deck and towards her temporary room. "Block the door with anything you can find."

Before she could say anything they were already in front of her door and he was shoving her inside. Her first thought was to run back out there and help, but she wasn't stupid. She was no fighter and in no way had any chance of surviving a fight with a pirate. So she followed Itachi's instructions. Sakura locked the door and pushed a chest containing her clothes in front of it as well.

As she backed away the sounds of clanging metal and screams filled the air. There was no way of telling the difference between the voices of the thugs or the crew. No way of knowing who was winning.

Minutes passed like hours as Sakura paced her the small room, looking out the tiny window form time to time. She had to do something, but what?

Then came the knock at her door. It was quiet at first, barely heard over the chaos coming from above them but Sakura heard it. After waiting a few moments, there was another knock but much louder. They began knocking so hard Sakura was afraid they would splinter the wood just with their fists.

_They can't get through, _she assured herself. _It's bolted shut and blocked. _

After more shoves it seemed they would just give up their attempts and move on, but then there was a slight _crack_ and it was all over. They were getting through. They must have started using their whole bodies because the bangs got heavier and the cracks got louder.

Sakura felt her heart stop at the last THUMP, her chest being shoved back like a rag doll tossed by a spoiled child losing interest. The door hadn't come off its hinges but it had swung itself wide open and ready to let the intruders in.

Sakura walked back until she stood at the base board of her bed, staring straight into the eyes of her two captors. Surprisingly both were not the giant apes she had been expecting. Instead both were relatively short, only coming a few inches taller then her. Even though they weren't what she expected, they were still well off. Muscles tensed underneath their baggy shirts and swords gleamed at their sides.

"A Girl?" One of the men asked.

"A pretty girl." The other clarified.

Sakura had heard stories about pirates and the things they did to woman they found hiding. She would not let that happen to her. There was only one man she had ever let touch her body in any sort of intimate way and just because she was planning on getting married she was hoping that fact wouldn't change immediately.

"What do you want?" She asked, somehow keeping her voice calm.

"Well lass," One of the men explained. "Our captain told us to retrieve _all_ valuables. And you, my lady, look _very_ valuable."

Sakura felt her body shudder shoot up her spine at the thought of being taken by these savages.

"But a person?" The other asked, still skeptical. "Captain doesn't like strangers and especially not ones of the opposite sex."

"Nonsense," The other growled darkly. "I am positive the captain will be _thrilled._"

Suddenly neither seemed to have any doubt that she was going with them. Both approached her almost cautiously, slow and attentive. Sakura wasn't usually the _Damsel in Distress _type, but she felt her body go cold and her legs go weak. Everything happened so fast. One jumped for her while the other waited by the door as Sakura dove out of the man's way. The man by the door grasped her arms tightly and pulled her up against him.

"Do as you say and we won't hurt you, but try to deceive us and we will not hesitate to use force." The man growled lowly.

Before Sakura could even think of responding she felt cloth pull itself into her mouth and tug at her hair. She tried to scream, but all that came out was a muffled cry. The man before her pulled out a cord of rope and began binding her hands together. Sakura tried to pull away, but suddenly she realized the other man had started wrapping her ankles.

Arms flailing and body shaking she desperately tried to wriggle out of her cuffs to no avail. She pounded her fists against the man's chest as his friend laughed.

"Well, looks like we have a feisty one here, huh Nara?"

The man in front of her, Nara, was still eying her suspiciously as he muttered, "Somehow I know this is going to be troublesome."

Next, Sakura was heaved over Nara's shoulder and being carried out her once locked door. She tried to move, but his grip on her hips was so tight she just looked like a dying fish. They dragged her through the small halls and up the stairs to the top deck. Sakura could only gasp at the sight.

More then half the royal crew was injured or dead, while only three at most of the pirates showered the deck. What troubled her most, though, was the absence of Itachi. Where was he? Had he abandoned ship?

Nara quickly walked to the opposite side of the ship, coming before the railing and somehow managing himself on top of the thin strip of wood. He moved his arm so he was holding Sakura by her hips and briskly shoved her off the side of the ship.

Her scream was unheard by the cloth gagging her. All she could think about was the cold waters below and the hot fear of drowning once again, but this time Sasuke wouldn't be there to save her. But instead of icy liquid surrounding her, she felt herself pulled into someones strong arms. Sakura opened her eyes to see bright blue orbs staring right back at her, along with a large grin.

"And who are you?" He asked her in an amused tone.

Before she could respond both her captors jumped onto the ship beside her and the man holding her. Nara stared at her a few moments before turning to the blue eyed man and saying, "Kiba talked me into taking her. She was the only female on board as far as we saw."

"Hm," His arms tightened just a fraction as if in tension. "Captain might not like this, you know what a hard ass he is. Especially about-"

"The opposite sex, I know." Nara interrupted, agitated. "I knew this would be troublesome."

"Oh, it won't be that bad, Shikamaru!" Her other captor said optimistically. "Come on, Naruto, look at her face. Or her other...assets. How can Captain stay angry with something like her?"

_Oh God..._

Sakura couldn't believe what was happening. How had this happened? Her blood rushed and her heart was beating in her ears, drowning out all thoughts except those of her fate. She would either be held captive here, only to be taken advantage of and used by these men and their _Captain_ or their leader would be furious and kill her on the spot. Maybe even throw her into the ocean. That thought chilled her more then any of the others.

The man that held her, Naruto, suddenly tugged her forward. They walked quickly across the wooden deck until they stood before a door. Naruto turned to the the two men behind him and quietly said, "I'll be taking her to my quarters until the Captain returns. Send for me." With that he pulled the door open and, gently, pushed her inside.

As soon as they were alone he looked her up and down. Sakura glared at him with all she was worth, but to no avail seeing as all it did was cause him to bite out a bemused laugh.

"A feisty lass you are." He chuckled. "Here, let me."

He reached for her and she almost flinched, that is if her pride had allowed her. He slowly took the cloth from her mouth and began heading towards her bound feet until he remembered him self and grinned up at her from his hunched stature.

"May I, M'lady?"

Sakura hesitated before nodding her approval.

Naruto untied her ankles, but just as he moved to stand his jaw was met with her boot. It wasn't her strongest, only enough to cause him to fall backwards and a small trickle of blood dripping from his busted lip. It was mostly an act of instinct though she wouldn't tell anyone that.

"Son of a-" He sat up and softly pushed upon the left of his jaw, wincing slightly. "That was one hell of a kick."

He grinned up at her which almost made her resolve crumble. Was he not furious at being struck by a woman?

"Much feistier than I thought." He declared.

"That's it?" She hadn't meant to speak.

"You seem surprised."

"Well, yes, of course I am!" She gestured with her bound hands. "You are a pirate."

"And you are a beautiful aristocrat."

"Your a scoundrel."

"You are a quick to judge wench."

_When had this turned ugly?_ She thought.

"Oi, you're the one goin' from sweet talkin' me with words like _pirate _to insults like _scoundrel._" He told her.

Sakura raised a brow before sighing and slumping onto the mattress of his bed. She finally took in her surroundings. Other then the bed she sat on there barely anything. It was a small room, only meant for one man, with the bed set in the middle of the room and up against the wall. A chest sat at the foot of the footer, probably containing clothes or shoes. A small table stood to the right of the bed, with an unlit lantern placed on its top. Other then a window to the right of the bed there was nothing else.

"The quartermaster's cabin." Naruto informed her.

_Ah, that makes sense._ "You're the first mate."

"Yes'm."

Sakura sat quietly a while longer before taking a shaky breath and asking, "What...what will happen? To me?"

When she got no answer she turned to stare into his blue eyes he sent her a serious gaze.

"I have no idea."

* * *

It was almost an hour before there was a slight knock at the door. Naruto stood from where he had been sitting on the floor. He only opened the door far enough to see who was there and to exchange a few words with him, then he closed the door and walked over to her.

"Alright, I'm not going to gag you or tie your ankles again, but I have to keep your hands tied."

Sakura nodded her understanding. He walked ahead of her and lead her out the door. On the deck stood close to sixty men and she knew there were most likely more below deck. Men were shouting and dancing, almost all of them held a bottle of rum in their hands.

Sakura followed closely behind Naruto, mainly out of fear of what the intoxicated men were capable of when seeing a woman. To her surprise, however, at the sight of her all the men suddenly quieted and parted a clear path for the man in front of her.

"What is going on, Dobe?"

_That voice, why does it sound..._

"Kiba and Shikamaru came back from the ship raid with some very _interesting_ loot." Naruto stated.

_No, there is no way. He...he died. Disappeared in that story five years ago._

"And what is that?"

"See for yourself."

With that said, the first mate stood to the side, nothing blocking her vision of his leader any longer. Those long ebony locks that she had once made fun of and loved to run her fingers through. Those dark orbs that always held such affection even if he could never fully show it physically. That mouth that she loved to kiss and had once felt her pulse and traveled down her body. But, this could _not_ be that same man.

"Sakura?"

* * *

**Yay, another chapter. Sorry for taking a while, when I started this chapter I had to keep coming back to it hours at a time because of other things so it was hard to keep up and keep the flow going. Here it is, though. I think the next chapter is going to be another flash back, probably of Sasuke's wreck (probably). **

**Enjoy and review  
**


End file.
